


韋恩家的小日子

by s800131ys



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s800131ys/pseuds/s800131ys





	韋恩家的小日子

韋恩家的么子，今日依然努力的自我訓練著，更加倍份量的訓練。  
「達米安，你就不能停下來嗎？你已經練習很久了。」格雷森支著下巴，無奈的從陽台上俯視自家的小弟。  
嗯，潘尼沃斯這個禮拜不用整理庭園了。四周都是被達米安砍倒的灌木。  
這小子已經整整練習超過5小時了！  
「不行，我一定要贏過喬納森。」上次跟他練習居然還被他壓著打，這叫接受影武者聯盟那些嚴苛訓練過的我顏面何在。  
搔了搔頭，格雷森知道他再說下去也是沒用的，他一躍而下並擋在達米安身前。  
「嘿！格雷森你妨礙我練習了。」  
「蝙蝠寶寶，你打得贏我的話我就讓你繼續練，不行的話，你得照我的話做。」  
「嘖。」不滿的嘖了一聲，他知道格雷森一向說到做到，就算他再怎樣的吊兒啷噹。  
「我不是蝙蝠寶寶！」說完就是一劍往格雷森招呼。  
格雷森輕鬆的擋下這一劍，抬起腿便是往達米安身上用力踢去。  
這一腿在達米安的預料之內，他漂亮的後空翻閃過這一腿，但沒料到格雷森比他的動作更快，達米安腳還未落地，格雷森就到他跟前並在腰側給了他一記肘擊。  
痛。  
嗯，剛才那下似乎有點下手太重。  
但不能輕易放水，尤其對付眼前的蝙蝠寶寶。  
「哼。」向旁邊啐了口口水，達米安再次向格雷森衝去。  
經過了一番纏鬥，格雷森終於五花大綁的把達米安綁了起來，拎在背上往宅邸走，但他身上也多了不少傷口及瘀青。  
「格雷森！放我下來！」背上的達米安怒吼著，並扭動著身體企圖掙脫繩子，無奈格雷森連他的手掌都綁了起來，他根本沒辦法從袖子的暗袋裡拿出隨身小刀將繩子割斷。  
「現在你需要的是好好休息，跟布魯斯夜巡完回來你才睡了幾個小時？不到5個小時！而且還熬夜！」格雷森開啟了老母雞碎唸模式。  
「噢！閉嘴。」達米安不耐煩的要對方閉嘴。  
「願賭服輸啊，蝙蝠寶寶，還有，別企圖咬斷繩子。」  
「......」達米安心裡暗暗發誓他總有一天一定要給格雷森好看。  
「你現在是發育期，要是再這樣熬夜下去的話，你連身高都要輸給喬納森了。」格雷森涼涼的給了達米安致命一擊。  
「......嘖。」  
「喬納森是混血，有一半是氪星人，你基因再怎麼優化過，終究跟布魯斯一樣，只是人類。」格雷森將達米安扔在椅子上，並開始幫他鬆綁。  
「Ouch！」達米安驚呼了聲，很顯然剛才那下弄痛了他。  
「對不起啦，小蝙蝠。」他說著並找出了醫藥箱開始幫達米安包紮。  
「嘖，謝謝。」達米安別過臉去，就是不看著格雷森道謝。  
這已經是進步了，想當初這小子剛來到這地方時是多麼的目中無人。  
「欸，達米安，你還記不記得你剛來這裡時的樣子。」  
「蛤？」後者用一副"你在說什麼蠢話"的表情看他。  
這小子剛到這裡的時候，格雷森都歷歷在目。

\-------------------------------------------------

那天一如往常的，格雷森下班卸下工作制服後，他換上了夜翼的制服並戴上了面罩，準備出去夜巡。  
即便他後來離開了高譚，在布魯德海文工作，但他還是會時常回到高譚幫助布魯斯。  
他騎著重機在往高譚市區的路上，經過某條街時，一大一小的身影吸引了他的注意力。  
那是一個穿著很像日本忍者的孩子，手裡還拿著一把刀，及一個像在COSPLAY金鋼狼的彪形大漢，兩人在對打著。  
「身手真了得。」格雷森在一旁觀察著，他發現那個孩子佔了上風，把那彪形大漢教訓得很慘。  
這再不阻止不行，會出人命的。  
就在孩子準備要一刀砍下去的同時，他朝孩子不留情的一踢，將孩子踢飛，並順勢奪走了他的刀。  
「精神病患者的年齡真是越來越輕了。」他開始了一貫的嘴賤。  
而那孩子起身後，怒視著他，就毫不猶豫的衝向他攻擊。  
「.....Damn it。」一番激戰後他好不容易才將那孩子綁起來吊在路燈上，並給孩子的"父親"撥了通電話。  
這孩子完全不留情，拿到刀就是毫不猶豫的往格雷森身上招呼，因此他身上多出了不少刀傷。  
很顯然這孩子經過非常專業的訓練，而且是無所不用其極的想獲勝。  
「說話。」電話那端是透過變聲器傳來的低沉嗓音。  
「錯過了什麼？我這有個孩子，他說是你兒子。」  
「......」電話那頭難得沈默了。  
「喂？」其實仔細看這孩子，眉眼的確跟布魯斯有幾分神似。  
如果連那頑固都遺傳的話，那還真的很精彩。  
「......我現在過去。」布魯斯說完就掛了電話。

後來他常常幫布魯斯照顧這孩子，更正確講是被丟包，每次只要這對父子溝通有問題，還是又吵起來時，這孩子總會被硬塞給他。

再這樣下去我是不是要把布魯德海文的警察工作辭掉，改專業當褓姆好了？  
那時的格雷森常常自嘲的閃過這念頭。

剛開始他也不喜歡這孩子，但越相處越發現，他是個寂寞的孩子，不懂得愛更不懂得保護自己，可對他好，他都會點滴在心加以回報。  
其實說穿了，這孩子就是比同年齡的孩子更加狂妄自大，但不得不說，這孩子真的懂得很多東西，思慮及表現都很超齡，只是影武者聯盟的教育讓這孩子真的比較殘忍無情就是了，而且講話直接到往人的死穴裡戳。  
也因此跟其他家族成員關係不好，後來還是他夾在中間緩頰跟這孩子的成長，關係才稍微好轉點。  
那段日子真的苦不堪言，三不五時的就要收爛攤子，他再開朗的個性都被磨得快耗盡。

\-------------------------------------------------

「想想那時的你多.......」格雷森正想繼續說下去，但看到眼前已經在椅子上睡熟的孩子他噤了聲。  
呵，小孩子就是小孩子。  
他揚起了微笑，小心翼翼的將達米安抱了起來，安置到他自己的房間裡。  
「祝好夢。」說罷他輕輕的帶上了房門。  
等等可以跟潘尼沃斯討論下怎麼因應達米安的成長期而設計他的飲食菜單，畢竟這孩子吃素，有些營養是攝取不到的。  
思及此，他忍不住想起了帶過的第二個弟弟曾經跟他說過的話：  
迪基鳥，你他媽活像那小鬼的親娘一樣，其實那小鬼是你跟老頭生的對不對。  
想當然爾他對這弟弟亂打了一頓。  
對啦，他就是不忍心丟下小鬼不管啦。

「Master Dick,喬納森小少爺在大廳等候。」潘尼沃斯來電。  
「知道了，我現在過去，別吵醒蝙蝠寶寶，他才剛睡。」  
「是。」

\-------------------------------------------------

「那個，請問達米安在嗎？」眼前的混血氪星小男孩睜大著雙眼問著。  
「在喔，但他才剛剛睡著，這一時半會兒是不會醒來的。」  
「這樣啊......」喬納森有點不知如何是好。  
看著眼前的孩子他笑了，要是他家小弟也像他這麼坦率可愛就好了，而不是什麼都老藏在心裡，連情緒都不表現出來。  
「反正閒著也是閒著，那要不要跟我一起準備午餐等他醒來，順便一起吃飯？」  
「嗯！我要幫忙！」  
「那來吧，蝙蝠寶寶一定會很高興的。」  
嗯，那順便把其他人也叫回來吃飯好了。  
格雷森開始撥起了電話。

\-------------------------------------------------

唔，我睡著了？  
迷茫的看著天花板，達米安還沒完全清醒過來。  
「啊！你醒了，快起來吃飯！」喬納森正巧進房要叫醒他。  
「........你為什麼會在這裡？」  
「來找你的啊！不管啦，快起床別賴了，聽說你昨天睡很少？」  
「自我訓練。」很簡潔的丟出了這四個字，但他還是沒移動。  
「達米安大少爺，你真的很不會照顧自己，小心長不高。」喬納森翻了翻白眼，沒好氣的說著。  
「嘖。」  
「再不起來我就要"帶"你出去了。」見對方一直沒動作他不悅的說著，他特別在帶那個字上加重語氣。  
「你知道我最討厭那....嘿！」話還未說完，喬納森已經抱著他的肩膀往外面飛了。  
他這輩子最討厭的就是被喬納森這樣抱著飛。

「瞌睡蟲寶寶終於醒啦？」這是一進到飯廳杰森跟他說的第一句話。  
「.......」  
「所以睡美人被吻醒了？」這是提姆迎接他的第一句話。  
「你們都給我閉嘴。」眼看達米安準備對這兩個哥哥動手，格雷森連忙插進來控場：  
「停，不准吵，現在給我乖乖吃飯，要打等你們吃飽再去外面打，隨你們高興的打。」不愧是韋恩家的長男，能有效的威嚇著底下三個弟弟。  
「.......是。」三人乖乖的應著，並回到各自的位子上坐了下來。  
「迪基鳥，你就承認你真的是老媽......」杰森話還未說完，就被格雷森的一記狠瞪，硬生生把話吞了回去。  
媽的，說個事實也不行。  
「我來晚了嗎？」布魯斯問道，他剛從公司趕回來。  
「正好趕上。」  
「是嗎，嗨，喬納森好久不見，最近你爸爸還好嗎？」  
「好久不見，爸爸他一如往常的好。」  
「嗯。」  
父子倆個還真的都一個樣啊......  
喬納森心裡嘀咕著。  
今天的韋恩家餐桌特別的熱鬧，其實偶爾大家這樣聚著吃飯吵鬧，也不賴，偶爾的話。  
達米安想著，正巧跟布魯斯對上了眼。  
「偶爾這樣熱鬧也挺好的，不是嗎？」布魯斯淺笑著，看來他們的心思是一樣的。  
「您說的沒錯，父親。」達米安微微揚起了嘴角。  
「這是我跟格雷森一起幫你量身訂作的午餐喔！」喬納森興奮的朝他笑著。  
「嗯哼。」  
「......就不能多給點反應嗎？」喬納森嘟著嘴。  
「對啊！這也是身為你大哥的我努力幫你作的耶！」格雷森插嘴。  
「雖然還比不上潘尼沃斯，但也好吃，謝謝。」  
「......」喬納森跟格雷森無奈的相覷。  
「算了，蝙蝠寶寶就這德性。」  
達米安瞪了一眼格雷森。  
笑看著眼前熱鬧的餐桌，布魯斯才難得的有幸福的真實感。  
「今天真是個好日子，對吧。」布魯斯說道。  
「是的，布魯斯老爺。」  
韋恩家今天難得的有像個家的樣子。


End file.
